


Ashamed (Shadows of Doubt Drabble)

by dreamsofspike



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike





	Ashamed (Shadows of Doubt Drabble)

_It’s not my fault._

He looks into the mirror, wincing at the sight of the bruises that mottle his skin, and wondering what someone would think if they saw him like this – if anyone would even care.

He’s driven everyone away until the only one who cares anymore is the one who did this to him.

 _It’s not_ his _fault, either. If I hadn’t made him angry… if I hadn’t pushed so hard, made fun of him in front of everyone else… He never would have touched me if I’d just kept my stupid mouth shut…_

 _It’s all my fault._   



End file.
